The Crow 5: The Last Crime
by TheShape75
Summary: When a race car driver and his family a killed by orders of a crime family, the father returns for revenge, and to put an end to crime in San Andreas. A GTA/Crow crossover.
1. Chapter 1

The Crow 5:

The Last Crime

A GTA/Crow Crossover

Tom Cross- "The Crow"

CJ Johnson- Co Antagonist

Claude Speed-Co Antagonist

Niko Bellic-Co Antagonist

Ken Rosenberg

Mary Cross- Tom's Wife

Woo Zi Mu

Hunter Cross- Tom's wife

Cesar Vialpando

Kenyl Johnson

Sweet Johnson

Megan Cross-Tom's Sister. Knows about the crow legend

The Truth

Zero

Leann Forget

Richard Burns

Other Radio Personalties

OG Loc

Madd Dogg

Keith Dickerson- Tom's friend and crime expert.

If more characters I will mention them


	2. Chapter 2: Flashback

Chapter 2

In Chapter 1, I made an error when I said Hunter was Tom's wife, he is actually tom's son. Now to chapter 2.

Megan: People once believed that when someone dies a crow carries the soul to the land of the dead. But, sometimes something so bad happens that a terrible sadness is carried with it and the soul can't rest. The sometimes, just sometimes a crow will bring the soul back to make the wrong things right.

* * *

1 day earlier…

Forget: This is Leann Forget, WCTR news. Here are today's top stories.

All of the casinos in Los Ventras are getting new ownership this week. A trio of buyers including shady lawyer Ken Rosenberg are buying all of the hotels/casinos, but will the city benefit from the transaction?

New developments are being constructed all over the state of San Andreas, but is anyone willing to live here we the crime rates still high.

The body of "Lonely Hearts" host Christy Macintyre was found in the countryside of San Andreas, the police are ruling it a homicide. The staff at WCTR sends their condolences to Christie's family.

This is Leann Forget, WCTR news, stay safe, it's never going to end.

* * *

Sergeant Albright: What happened here?

Officer: It's a murder-robbery sarge.

Albreight: Have you identified the family?

Officer: Yes, it's the family of Tom Cross, who is a former Nascar Champion.

Albreight: Oh crap, he was a hell of the driver. Has anyone of the family survived?

Officer: Yes, his wife is going to the hospital, we haven't located his sister as of yet.

Megan: What the hell? Let me in I live here!

Albreight: It's alright officer let her in. I am Sergeant Albright Los Santos PD.

Megan: What's going on?

Albreight: There was a break in here, I'm sorry your brother and nephew are dead.

Megan: Where's Mary?

Albreight: She's going to the hospital.

Megan: Can you take me there?

Albreight: Sure, just get into the older model car outside.

* * *

Megan: But, after we arrived there at the hospital, Mary died. It's been five months today since my brother Tom and his family was murdered. Some people said you can get over it, but I never have. As a result I have to wait another year to get Tom's money from racing, so as a result I have become a Prostitute to pay the bills. It's a bad career choice but you got to do what you have to do to live. So I am going to the graveyard to see my brother, and his family, but how am I going to tell them my secret?


	3. Chapter 3: The Secret

Megan: You know, when people die many people try to get over it. But have you ever experienced it when you whole family dies. It leaves a void that needs to be filed. And I believe I have found two ways of fixing it…

Megan: Hey you two, I got something to you guys. Me and David is getting married. Yep, we are leaving this hellhole and taking the money you left us and we are getting out of here. Were moving to Texas and are starting a family. I know you two might be angry, but we are doing what's best for us. We just don't feel safe anymore. I know you guys will understand, I love you guys and take care of Hunter up there will ya?

Carl: Ken, will you get your ass in here?

Ken: What is it Carl?

Carl: When I told you to kill the bitch of WCTR, I told you to make sure no one can find the body, what happened?

Ken: Carl, the wankers ran off, I had no choice. I couldn't bury her by myself, so I had to improvise.

Carl: Improvise? Do you call that improvising? You left the body out in the damn desert! You know, that kind of stuff will get the whole crew in trouble.

Ken: Carl, I'm sorry it will never happen again I swear.

Carl: I know it won't but should I trust you.

Ken: Carl, please don't kill me. I'm actually enjoying my shot here. Please Carl.

Carl: All right, I'll give one more chance. Fuck up and your dead.

Ken: Thank you Carl, you won't regret it.

Carl: Get out of here you are making me sick.

I hope I don't live to regret that.

Meanwhile, after Megan left, a mysterious thing happened. A Black Crow arrived and sit on Tom's grave. What does this mean? In part 3 it will be reveled.


End file.
